when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rah-Rah-Robot Crew
"I do solemnly swear to protect the Rah-Rah-Robot's crew members, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin every twilight's last gleaming... at the dawn's early light. Throughout this perilous fight, may their robot gallantly fight like the US flag... gallantly streaming... like the flag of South Korea, still gallantly streaming as well. With their rockets red glare, their bombs will burst in air... instead of the pom-poms waving. Their bravery and courage will have a heroic sacrifice to give proof through the night that liberty and freedom will still be there... over the worlds of the free, and the homes of the brave. I will help them protect my village too with all of this robot, just like what Lady Liberty has promised to me." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile The crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot (or, as called by NATO, the crew of Desert Storm, as called by the Future Alliance and the Atlesian Armed Forces, the crew of Prometheus, as called by Polina Petrov, the crew of Black Wing, and/or, as called by Grand Alliance enthusiasts and US patriots, the Magnificent Six), consists of, at the time of a The Magic School Bus episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, and again during the battle of Kassala (or the siege of Kassala), and later, the rest of the North African Crisis (and also very later, including the Mediterranean and Middle Eastern theater of World War III, the African Crisis and the European Liberation Conflict), and all later major battles in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, (and from left to right on the right picture); Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin, the six (6) children of Ms. Frizzle's class in Walkerville Elementary School, or in short, Team Magic School Bus, which are also the exception of Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur, because they are kidnapped by a golden whaler and a Veil assassin, just days before the siege. Also, they have their own rivals: Abebe Mikias Emerta from Ethiopia, Kazim Ganim from Sudan, Daniel Garang from South Sudan, Keagan Ikeno from Kenya, William Tamu from Uganda, and their leader, Abasi Hakim, from Sudan, which were all killed by highly-explosive missiles. Also, Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha, when they are crew members of that robot, would wear not only their Magic School Bus jumpsuits and helmets, but for some point, when in case of artillery strikes, for each of them, a Stahlhelm, and also, they would wield, for each of all of them, a combat knife, an MP 40, a Luger pistol, a Walther P38, an StG 44, a Mauser C96 (in case of emergencies), a Panzerschreck, a Gewehr 43, a Karabiner 98k with a scope on it (for sniping), any type of shotguns, an MG 42, an MG 34, a bipod, an FG 42 (in case of emergency), a Flammenwerfer 35, and, in service of the Schnee Afrika Korps, a Mauser Myrtenaster. They would also carry a box of Stielhandgranate inside the Rah-Rah Robot as well. Notably, they all would also wield Smith & Wesson Model 500s and Colt Anacondas as well. After the North African Crisis and the fall of Khartoum, an all-Turkish adult group of pilots are added for the list of pilots who can ride on Rah-Rah-Robot variants, Alkan Keyder, Çelik Jirecek, Doğukan Kulak, Kiraz Çölasan, Rüya Korutürk, and Vehbi Topal, and they would wear Panzer uniforms to reflect its past service to the Schnee Afrika Korps as well, which will represent the Kara Kanat of Turkey. History Volleyball Game Between Tim and Janet (Ralphie Strikes a Nerve;'' The Magic School Bus Rides Again'') Siege of Kassala Operation Shephard Rod Aftermath of the North African Crisis Medals *The Order of the Honor Star (Battle of Alexandria) *Order of the Sinai Star (Liberation of Cairo) *Laureate Cross of Saint Ferdinand (Liberation of Madrid) *Medal of Honor (Battle for Subspace) Gallery Arnold Perlstein.png|Arnold Perlstein|link=Arnold Perlstein Carlos Ramon.png|Carlos Ramon|link=Carlos Ramon Dorothy Ann.png|Dorothy Ann Rourke|link=Dorothy Ann Rourke Keesha Franklin.png|Keesha Franklin|link=Keesha Franklin Ralphie Tennelli.png|Ralphie Tennelli|link=Ralphie Tennelli Wanda Li.png|Wanda Li|link=Wanda Li Category:Factions Category:Future Alliance Arsenal Category:Grand Alliance Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:NATO Arsenal Category:Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Arsenal Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Arsenal Category:Team RWBY Arsenal Category:United States Army Arsenal Category:Units